OS: Erreur
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Peut-on se relever d'un rupture? TegoRyo;UA


Erreur

Il avait fait une erreur monumentale en le quittant, c'était juste maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, il l'aimait toujours, mais ses interrogations et doutes avaient été plus fort, malheureusement…

Et maintenant il regrettait, lui qui n'avais jamais rien regretté de sa vie, avait toujours suivis ses choix sans la moindre complication, sans jamais chercher à revenir en arrière, le voilà qui aurait prié pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait…

Quitter l'homme qu'il aimait…

C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il repassait pour la treizième fois devant chez lui.

Les raisons de son choix étaient aussi stupides que futile : Il trouvait Tegoshi Yuya trop enfantin, trop gamin, pas prêt à grandir, il ne voyait pas du tout son avenir avec lui… Il avait donc fait la seule chose qu'il croyait normal, et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts, ce petit être lui manquait plus que tout au monde.

-Nishikido-kun ? demanda une voix hésitante derrière lui.

Il se retourna doucement, essayant de retarder le plus possible le moment ou ses yeux vides croiseraient ceux, surement joyeux comme à son habitude, de son ex-petit ami.

Le jour de leur rupture avait été comme un couteau lancé en plein cœur. Il lui avait répondit un simple "ah… d'accord" qui lui avait brisé le cœur, car malgré que ce soit lui qui avait cassé il était toujours désespérément amoureux de son Tego-nyan.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? redemanda le jeune homme.

-Je me promenais, mentit Ryo sans même le regarder.

-Devant chez moi ?

Ryo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il baissa la tête et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une main, qu'il connaissait par cœur, vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait joué avec, lui agrippa le bras.

-Ryo-tan… supplia le plus jeune.

Ryo consentit enfin à lever la tête, et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis le donna une lueur d'espoir mais en même temps elle lui brisa le cœur.

Tego-nyan avait l'air à bout, ses yeux étaient humide, il affichait un grimace triste et le pire, se fut tous les sentiments qu'on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles : Douleur, tristesse, incompréhension, trahison,… mais surtout, et c'est ce qui fit battre le cœur de Ryo, de l'espoir.

Mais un espoir de quoi ? Ça Nishikido n'aurait su le dire mais il voulait croire que se fut en rapport avec son arrivé.

-Yuya…

-Non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, supplia Tegoshi, des larmes coulant maintenant le long de ses joues.

Inconsciemment Ryo leva sa main et la passa sur la joue humide, essayant d'effacer ces larmes qui le brisait tant.

-Pourquoi ? continua Yuya en sanglotant. C'est la treizième fois que tu passes par ici en une heure … Pourquoi ?

-Pardon, lui répondit enfin Ryo.

Yuya se jeta dans ses bras, lui frappant le torse de ses frêles poings.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? redemanda encore et encore Yuya en continuant de marteler le torse de son ex-amant. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Pardon, répéta Ryo.

-Tu es cruel !

-Pardon …

-Tu as été ignoble !

-Pardon…

-Arrête ! hurla Yuya en se bouchant les oreilles, s'éloignant de son bourreau.

-Pardon Yuya, pardon pour tout, je suis désolé.

Yuya s'effondra par terre.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, non, pas le droit !

Yuya murmurait mais on entendait clairement les sanglots dans sa voix.

-Yuya…

- Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! hurla Tegoshi, fixant des prunelles douloureuses dans ceux de Ryo.

Ryo baissa la tête et fit demi tour, prêt à partir mais un sanglot plus fort que les autres le figea sur place.

Non ! Cette fois il n'allait pas partir ! Il resterait ! Et se ferait pardonner ! Il se retourna vers Yuya qui trop prit par ses larmes ne le vis pas.

Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il approchait un animal terrifié, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pardon Yuya, je suis tellement désolé, j'ai été un abruti, pardon, pardonne moi.

Yuya se figea au mot de son ainé… était-ce réel ? Est ce que Nishikido Ryo était vraiment occupé à s'excuser ? A essayer de tout arranger ?

Non, ça ne pouvais qu'être un de ses stupides rêves, alors comme dans la plupart de ses rêves il laissa Ryo le porter pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

Il le déposa sur son lit et commença à le déshabiller, posant un baiser sur chaque partie dénudée qu'il avait découvert.

Une fois qu'il eût complètement dévêtit son amant il se déshabilla à son tour en vitesse et s'allongeant sur lui.

Il lui fit l'amour comme la première fois, ponctuant chaque poussée de "pardon" et de "je t'aime".

Tegoshi se laissa complètement faire, étant persuadé que c'était encore un de ses stupides rêves qui ne se réaliserait jamais, il en profita donc, comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de son ex-amour.

A la fin de leur ébat ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leurs chaleurs mutuelles.

Le lendemain se fût Ryo qui se réveilla en premier, observant son amant, il n'était jamais aussi beau que quand il était endormi, à part quand il souriait, là c'était le summum du bonheur.

Sans s'en rendre compte il caressait la chevelure de Yuya le réveillant petit à petit…

Un air concentré s'affichait sur son visage alors qu'il se pelotonnait un peu plus contre Ryo quand un "oh" sonore sortit de ses lèvres.

-C'était pas un rêve ? osa-t-il demander.

-Non.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Yuya, je t'aime, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide. Est-ce que tu crois que toi et moi on pourrait se remettre ensemble ?

Tegoshi se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur le torse de son amant.

-Pour de vrai ? demanda Yuya, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Oui.

Yuya posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se rallongea, il murmura un vague "on est bien là" que Ryo prit pour un "oui", connaissant son amour par cœur, il l'embrassa sur les cheveux et ils restèrent paresser toute la matinée au lit avant de se lever et de mettre les choses au clair.

Mais une chose était sûre : ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais !


End file.
